Alred
Alred, not to be confused with Alred City, is one of the nine regions that make up Akarv in New Voldrania, and is by far the most populated even if it is not the largest. The vast majority of Akarvians first steps in New Voldrania were onto Alred's soil, and it has since become the sight of Akarv's largest city and capital. History When the Akarvians arrived in New Voldrania they arrived on the northern coast of Alred and spread from there. The region where they landed would eventually blossom into Alred City, a major city that rivaled anything Akarv had built in Old Voldrania. Over time the population moved outwards into other regions, as well as other cities within Alred. Because of its status as the first region of the new nation it is, and always has been, the most populated. Geography Akarvian Geography}} While Alred may boast the nations largest city, population, and economy, the same cannot be said for its geographic diversity. The entire region is one giant plains biome, approximately half of which is entirely flat. There low lying are hills along the western and southern shores, however. Because the region is merely one large plains biome it contains no natural source of lumber, and thus residents of the region must look to nearby Midocon, Whudes, and Norokar to supply its wood. What it lacks in natural plantlife it makes up for in abundant underground resources such as coal and iron. The region contains only two major lakes: Lake Michaels and Lake Jons, from west to east. Both were named after former Akarvian Presidents Jeffery Michaels and Neil Jons respectively, despite the two experiencing a surge of unpopularity later in their careers. Economy Akarvian Economy}} Alred's economy is mostly similar to the national economy of Akarv, even moreso than other regions due to its status as the capital. Because of this it has the largest economy in the entire nation, the vast majority of which is built around businesses located in Alred City. Businesses in Alred City such as Turtle Industries and branches of the Khan Corporation provide numerous jobs and services to the local residents, but the regions largest industry is, by far, its agricultural one. The early need to grow and maintain a supply of food led to the formation of a large farming community in the region which still exists to this day. The landscape between the cities is covered in farmland for miles at a time. Much of what is grown eventually finds its way to even the far off regions, making Alred the largest supplier of farmed goods in the nation. Coming in behind the argricultural industry are the construction and mining industries. While the construction industry remains the largest in the nation as a whole, it has seen less activity in the Alred region in the aftermath of the Nether War. The mining industry, however, has seen a steady rise in prominence as new veins of resources such as iron and coal have been discovered. Numerous quaries and mining camps have popped up along the hills of Alred since the 80s. Infrastructure Akarvian Infrastructure}} Because of the regions lack of natural lumber the predominant building material across all of Alred is stone. While Alred City, which is significantly more wealthy than most other cities, tends to have wooden floors and furniture, the other smaller cities in the region do not typically share this luxury. Like the rest of the nation the Airship is the primary means of travel between cities. After the Nether War the subway transportation industry began to find a more solid market, and tunnels were built across Alred and to each of the major cities in the region, making up the Alred Subway Line. Outside the cities horseback and horse-drawn vehicles are the primary means of transportation. See Also *Akarv *New Voldrania *Akarvian History *Akarvian Government *Akarvian Military *Akarvian Culture *Crime and Law Enforcement in Akarv *Education in Akarv *Health in Akarv *Magic in Akarv *Notable Businesses (Akarv) *Notable Akarvians Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv